sipflsfandomcom-20200213-history
B.C. Foundations Science Biology
PROCESSES OF SCIENCE It is expected that students will: A1 demonstrate an understanding of safe procedures in science (e.g., use of lab equipment, techniques for the handling and disposal of lab materials, emergency response procedures) A2 demonstrate an understanding of the steps involved in using the scientific method (e.g., hypothesis, prediction, variables, observation, data interpretation, conclusion, communication) A3 represent and interpret scientific information in graphic form A4 demonstrate the qualities of a scientifically literate person (e.g., ability to identify assumptions, ability to distinguish fundamental concepts from irrelevant information, a recognition that scientific knowledge is continually developing and often builds upon previous theories) A5 describe the relationship between science and technology A6 demonstrate competence in using technologies (e.g., microscopes, internet) specific to investigative procedures and research DIVERSITY OF LIFE It is expected that students will: B1 identify various characteristics of living things (e.g., ability to reproduce, grow, respire, use energy, respond to stimuli) B2 distinguish among Plantae, Animalia, Monera, Protista, and Fungi as kingdoms of life B3 classify organisms according to their characteristics (i.e., using a descriptive key) B4 compare the characteristics of living things to viruses B5 identify adaptations of various life forms (e.g., colouration, mimicry) B6 propose a plausible explanation of how particular adaptations help life forms interact in their environment CELLS It is expected that students will: C1 summarize cell theory (e.g., recognize that all living things are composed of cells, and all cells come from pre-existing cells) C2 identify cell organelles (e.g., cell membrane, nucleus, cytoplasm, mitochondrion, cell wall, chloroplast, vacuole, ribosome) and describe the function of each C3 list similarities and differences between plant, animal and bacteria cell types C4 identify parts of a cell using a microscope or diagrams C5 differentiate between osmosis and diffusion in the transporting of materials across cell membranes SYSTEMS It is expected that students will: D1 define the following terms: tissue, organ, and organ system D2 distinguish between the structure and function of cells, tissues, organs, and organ systems D3 explain the relationship among cells, tissues, organs, and organ systems D4 identify the main components of human organ systems (e.g., respiratory, circulatory, digestive, excretory) D5 describe how organ systems work together to obtain and transport nutrients, remove wastes, and exchange gases IMMUNE SYSTEM It is expected that students will: E1 describe the role of the immune system and its three defence systems (i.e., primary, secondary, and tertiary) E2 identify components of the primary defence systems, including skin, tears, ear wax, saliva, gastric juice, cilia, and mucous E3 identify phagocytic white blood cells as the major component of the secondary defence system E4 identify white blood cells that produce antibodies as the major component of the tertiary defence system E5 describe how each of the defence system components works (e.g., skin prevents bacteria from entering the body, phagocytic white blood cells engulf and destroy viruses and bacteria, and white blood cells produce antibodies that combine with antigens) E6 describe how pathogens (e.g., E. coli, influenza viruses, HIV) and toxins (e.g., botulism) affect body systems CELL DIVISION I''t is expected that students will:'' F1 identify the contents of the nucleus (e.g., chromosomes, DNA, genes, nucleolus) F2 explain the significance of cell division, with reference to the basic relationship between genes and proteins (i.e., gene code for proteins) F3 describe, in sequence, the stages and features of the cell cycle, including mitosis and cytokinesis F4 demonstrate an understanding that cancer is a process of abnormal cell division F5 distinguish meiosis from mitosis in terms of the number of chromosomes and daughter cells resulting from each process REPRODUCTION It is expected that students will: G1 distinguish between male and female gametes G2 describe the process by which a single zygote forms (i.e., fertilization) and develops G3 distinguish between sexual (e.g., human) and asexual reproduction (e.g., binary fission, budding, vegetative fragmentation) in organisms G4 relate sexual and asexual reproduction to adaptability of organisms (e.g., adaptability to environmental conditions) Sources: http://www.bced.gov.bc.ca/irp/pdfs/literacy_foundations/2010literacyfoundations_science.pdf